Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by movielover833
Summary: Hello everyone it's me Cameron and my sister Julia, and this is our Hetalia ToD. Anything goes when we're in charge. Let's have fun read and review for dares
1. Chapter 1

Cameron: Juliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Julia: *not looking up from phone*

Cameron: Julia *whines*

Julia: *sighs and looks up* what?

Cameron: I'm bored.

Julia: * goes back to looking at phone* and?

Cameron: *smiles* Truth or Dare?

Julia: With whom?

Cameron: Hetalia

Julia: fine but I want to give Russia some presents

Cameron: *squees* ok let's find somewhere to do the dares. *snaps fingers, and everything turns white* I've always wanted to have authoress power *looks at Julia*

Julia: *still on her phone*

Cameron: Fine, be that way, ok we need one large living room *room appears* Woah! *smiles happily…Later on* All done

Julia: You're missing something

Cameron: What? There's a kitchen, bedrooms, hell even a closet for….stuff.

Julia: *snaps and countries appear*

Cameron: ohhhh

Countries: *Grogily waking up*

America: oh God not again

England: Another Truth or Dare

Cameron: yes another one but it's different

Romano: how the fuck is this gonna be any different than the other ones

Cameron: *grins creepily* Because we're in charge

Romano: *curses at Cameron* Fucking Bitch

Julia: Ohohoho burn !

Cameron: *face darkens* What was that?*snaps fingers*

Russia: Where's my pipe, da?

Cameron: *snaps fingers again*

Romano: *pipe appears in hands and just stares at it*

Russia: *sees Romano has it and starts to walk towards him with a scowl on his face*

Romano: CHIIG! Ok I'm sorry!

Cameron: *smiles again* Good *snaps fingers and pipe appears in Russia's hands*

Russia: *returns back to normal (if you can call Russia normal)*

Cameron: Good now that that's taken care of it's time to explain the rules

England: We all ready now how to play truth or dare. As if we all haven't already suffered enough from this stuff.

Julia: Ahh! But this has something DIFFERENT about it a… wheel !

Germany: Zhen vhat does zis wheel do ?

Cameron*somehow smiles even bigger* I'm so glad you asked Germany *snaps fingers and a spinning wheel appears* if you choose not to do a dare then you get to spin *says in dramatic game show host voice* THE WHEEL….. OF…. MIIIIIIIIISFORTUNE. You will spin and whatever it lands on you have to do it, there are 8 truths and 8 dares and you won't know if there easier, harder, or the same as the last one.

Everyone: *stares in horror of what is about to come*

Cameron: Well that's all the time we have for today, so- - *cut off by Julia*

Julia: *looking up from Phone* Wait you forgot about my presents for Russia

Cameron: Oh yeah…..go ahead

Julia: *walks over to Russia, and then hands over a gift box. She blushes as she then hugs Russia and runs away*

Everyone but Cameron: *Stares at Julia*

Cameron: OK now it's- - wait I forgot, I guess I'm forgetting everything today. Anyone not involved in a dare will be a part of a group dare, which could be anything from dancing to a song to strip poker.

Italy: Ve~ Germany what's strip poker, and can we play it.

Germany: *Freezes in fear*

Everyone else: *cracking up*

Italy: Ve~ Gemanyyyyyyy what is it?

Germany: I'll tell you later

Cameron: OK let's get back on track, since no one has a dare looks like you all have to do a group dare

Everyone: *freezes in fear*

Cameron: *rolls eyes* Oh don't worry you just have to dance to the Stereotypes song *starts music and everyone dances* Ok now it's time to go.

* * *

**Hi Cameron here. Just thought you should know the rules and other stuff for this ToD. **

**Send the dares and truths in the reviews. If you want to send in a Truth or dare for the wheel of Misfortune send it in through PM's to me, and do the same thing for any group dares or truths.**

**The main countries are the Allies, Axis, Nordic 5, Europe, and Prussia. Other countries can do dares they just won't have to do the final group dares.**

**If you want you can be a guest for one chapter, but make sure you have enough details so you can be in the story. Oh, and if you want to be in longer PM me.**

**Now rules for the truths: you can dare the hosts and the countries (and if any, the longer staying guest hosts)**

**Rules for Dares: M rated stuff accepted. Yaoi stuff will be shown, but not all the time, same for straight pairings. Incest will be PG-13 anything more will not be shown. (Sorry :( ****)**

**Please send in your dares and truths. Stay happy guys. :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron & Julia: *depressed in separate emo corners*

England: *points to them* what's wrong with them?

America: *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe one of us should go ask them.

England: Yeah. *yells* France

France: *walks into the room* Qu'est-ce que mon ami.

America: those two dudetes are totally depressed.

France: and?

England: go ask them what's wrong

France: ok *walks towards Julia, but is stopped by Russia*

Russia: She wants me to be her bodyguard from you. So, I would stay away, da?

France: Mon dieu pardonne mes péchés. Je ne veux pas mourir. *backs up*

America & England: *back up from Julia*

England: go ask Cameron, France

France: *cautiously walks to her*

Cameron: no one's coming France

France: ce qui ne va pas ma chérie. *sits beside her*

Cameron: rien

France: *his face brightens* she speaks French

Ceameron: ce n'est pas une grosse affaire

France: it's big to me

Cameron: *rolls eyes, but hides a smile*

France: now mon amour what's wrong

Cameron: *sighs deeply* no one reviewed. So, now we don't have any dares to do.

America: *laughs his douche laugh* your writing sucks

Cameron: hey Hungary

Hungary: *pops head out* yeah

Cameron: I'll give you a lifetime supply of yaoi if you beat the crap out of America.

Hungary: *drooling at the thought* deal. *runs towards America*

America: Iggy save me *hides behind England*

Cameron: *laughs* ok Hungary I've changed my mind don't beat him up. *snaps fingers*

Hungary: *dvd's labeled different hetalia pairing names appear and she begins to drool appears in her hands*

Cameron: maybe you'll like these more. Oh, and I'd watch the one on top first.

Hungary: *smiles and runs off*

Cameron: Julia

Julia: *turns head to Cameron*

Cameron: come on let's go

Julia: *reluctantly gets up* Russia here's the first part of your payment *hands vodka bottle*

Russia: *smiles* thanks, da. *kisses the top of her head*

Julia: *blushes*

Cameron: ok *snaps and a computer appears* um *yells* everyone get in hear

Everyone: *people start to come in talking*

Cameron: ok since no one reviewed, me and Julia are going to do the dares for this chapter *looks at computer* ok first truth is for England

England: *stiffens*

Cameron: oh don't worry you guys won't have to do anything to embarrassing *whispers* yet *louder* but Iggy your question is if you had to choose between David Tennant and Benedict Cumberbatch who would you say you're a bigger fan of.

England: *looks nervously and whispers* cufhuagfin

Cameron: *smirks* what was that try a little louder.

England: *whispers* cufhuagfin

Cameron: *smirks wider* what still can't hear you

England: *sighs and then yells* I'm a godamn Cumberbitch

Everyone: *everyones quite for a minute, but then they all burst out laughing*

Cameron: *doing a victory dance* I knew it

Julia: *mad* yeah yeah

Cameron: ok enough now Canada

Canada: y-you can s-see me

Cameron: of course I can. Now you get to sing a wonderful song called the war of 1812, and trust me you'll want to sing this.

Julia: oh, but don't forget about the wheel of misfortune *smiles*

Cameron: ok here's the lyrics *hands them to Canada* and go *starts music*

Canada: ooooh come back proud Canadians

To before you had TV

No hockey night in canada!

There was no CBC (oh my god)

In 1812 Maddison was mad

He was the president you know

well he thought he'd tell the British

Where they aught to go

He thought he'd invade canada

He thought that he was tough

Instead we went to washingon...

[chorus]

And burned down all his stuff!

Everyone: *laughing histerically*

America:*too shocked to say anything*

Canada: And the white house burned burned burned down

And we're the ones that did it

It burned burned burned

while the president ran and cried

It burned burned burned down

And things were very historical

and the americans ran and cried like a bunch of little babies yeah

wah wah wah!

In the war of 1812

Us Hillbillies from Kentucky

Dressed in green and red

Left home to fight in Canada

But the returned home dead

Its the only war the Yankees lost

Except for Vietnam

And also the alamo

and the bay of... Ham

The loser was america

the winner was ourselves

America:*stands up* noooo I'm the hero I always wins

Everyone: *too busy laughing*

Canada: so join right in and gloat about

the war of 1812

[chorus]

In 1812 we were just sittin around

Puttin crops into the ground

we heard the soldiers coming and we didnt like that sound

so we took a boat to washington

and burned it to the ground

ooooh we fired our guns but the yankees kept-a-comin

There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago

we fired once more and the yankees started runnin

Down the mississippi to the gulf of mexico-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo

They ran through the snow and they ran through the forest

They ran through the bushes where the beavers wouldnt go

The ran so fast they forgot to take their culture

Back to America and the gulf of mexico-oo-oo-ooo

so if you go to washington

its buildings clean and nice

bring a pack of matches

and we'll burn the white house twice

America: *being held by iggy so he won't harm Canada*

Canada: and the whitehouse burned burned burned

but the americans wont admit it

it burned burned burned

it burned it burned it burned

it burned burned burned

how that made them mad

and the americans ran and cried like a bunch of little babies

wah wah wah

in the war of 1812 (dragged out)

*laughing with everyone else*

America:*looks towards hosts* not cool

Cameron: *shrugs* you ignore him too much. Plus, we're both Americans. *smiles* Ok next truth Italy

Italy: ve~ belle ragazze.

Cameron: which do you like more pasta or Doitsu.

Italy: whaaaaaat? Noo I can't choose.

Germany: great *sighs*

Julia & Cameron: *fangirling*

Julia: ok ok just choose one Italy

Italy: well I guess if I had to choose I'd choose Germany

Cameron: ok now dare for everyone. *yells* Hungary

Hugary: yah

Cameron: I think it's time

Hungary: *screaming histerically and leaving*

Julia: Japan

Japan: yes Julia-chan

Julia: would you mind filming everyones face as they watch what we're about to see

Japan: hai

Hungary: *comes back with dvd and laughing*

**45 min. later**

Everyone: *blank stares*

Julia: ok since everyone is freaked out we'll just have to leave now

Cameron: *laughing* your faces

Julia: bye

* * *

**Hey guys if you liked Canada's song here's a link**

**war of 1812 song by arrogant worms **

**don't forget to pm any truth or dares**


	3. Chapter 3

I drag the bag behind me thinking that this better be worth it. I reach the set of double doors and snap my fingers making Hungary appear beside me. She's supper surprised, and turns towards me. "Why'd you do that, I was in the middle of one of the yaoi you gave me." She says as she pouts. I hand her a piece of paper. "I need you to narrate this." She looks confusedly at me, and I reply, "Just read it." I see her look over it, and laugh halfway through it. Hungary looks at me and we both burst out laughing. I pull a sweater over my head, and an old pair of circle glasses. I snap my fingers again making Japan appear. "Are you ready guys?" they both nod, and I point to Hungary.

"I was just looking for a quite place to study, when I see an abandoned music room. As I open the doors," Hungary says, as I open the door. Rose flower petals hit my face as I walk through, and internally sqweee at the sight: France, England, Spain, Prussia, Italy, and Germany, dressed as the Ouran high school host club members. "I find myself in the host club." She continues. France then walks up to me in his best Tamaki walk, and says, "Mon amour why would you dress so ugly when you yourself are so beautiful."(1) Cameron blushes, and then whispers. "That wasn't in the script France." He then whispers in my ear, "I know, I was improvising." He walks away looking over his shoulder winking at her; which then makes Cameron blush even more. Spain then interjects by saying out of character, "Oh my God! She's just like Lovi. As red as a tomato, your so cute!" He walks towards her, and gives her a big hug. Cameron just sighs, and pushes him off-but smiling on the inside from the hug from the Spaniard- saying, "Hey, you're out of character. Guys you have to stay-," I'm about to lecture them, but America bursts through the door saying, " YO DUDES, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!" (A/N: sorry 'bout the cap locks.) He's wearing a yellow YOLO t-shirt, blue jeans, and his bomber jacket. He's also eating some burger's, and his clothes are covered with mustard, ketchup, and mayo. "Whoa! Are you guys shooting a movie? Can I be in it? Are there any explosions? What about some major butt-kicking scenes, or how about-," he's then cut-off by England. " America, look at you, you look absolutely terrible, and that shirt is so outdated, and…." England just continues his rant as I sigh, and facepalm. "Great now it's ruined. You can turn off the camera Japan." I hand Japan, and Hungary a few DVD's, with no label (I wonder what's in them.) Italy just hugs me, and replies happily, "I'm sorry ragaza that your movie was ruined."(2) I just pat Italy, and say. "It's ok. I was just bummed because no one-," A ping is heard, and I run towards it, and reads the message. I sqwee, and yell in French, "Oh mon dieu oui enfin!" (3) France appears from nowhere, whispering in my ear. "Ce qui est ma fille belle si heureux sur." (4) She blushes red again, but pushes him off saying this time in German, "bekommen Sie von mir pervers." (5) Prussia then yells saying, "Yeah zhe awesome frau knows German."

"Ok enough guys, we have dares." The countries in the room groan. "oh calm your tittees." I say (A/N: Kayla if you are somehow reading this, thx.) I snap my fingers, and Julia apepears texting on her phone. "Julia we have dares." Yet, Julia doesn't answer. "Julia." No repy. "Julia!" Still no reply, 'God damn it Julia, I guess I'll have to use my last resort.' Finally, Cameron yells in Russian, "Юлия обратить внимание . Я пытался его получить." (6) Julia finally looks up,and replies, "My name is not Julia it's Julio-chan. J-u-l-i-o. Chan."

"Thank you for finally acknowledging me, and we have dares." She smiles at this, and replies, " What are they?" she moves over beside her sister, and looks at the computer screen revealing the questions, but before they have time to read them a girl pops through the screen.

"Yo bitches, it's me Italy's Sorella." A girl with long curly brown hair, big green eyes, and purple neko ears appears. "I reviewed yo story."

**Italys Sorrella **

**I love it! And i cannot PM so... ima give em to yall here... **

**I would like to be a co hostess pwwweeeessee? I have long brown cirly hair, green big eyes, purple neko ears and a blue sundress.**

**PERSONALITY! I cuss sometimes, love yoai, happy go lucky and i hate Francey pants.**

**Dares!**

**GREECE! *glomps* Let me be your kitty cat!**

**Romano: you must have a shock collar on and every time you cuss you shall get shocked! *creepy Russia arua* :)**

**Italy your too cute fratello!**

**Truths! **

**England! Do you love America? * wiggles eyebrows***

**AMERICA! Im from Florida... *points to privates* XD**

**Alright... im done for now hommies...**

**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU MY NAME! Its Jess...**

Julia and me just hug our wonderful reviewer. "Hey what are you guys doing here…wait are you guys doing a Hetalia, Ouran crossover!" We nod our heads, and she replies, "badass- wait let me see if I can guess who they are." She looks at the guys for a moment. " Ok the frog is obviously Tomiki." France replies, "Ma cherie tu me enroule." (7) To which she says "Stuff it, France."

'I thought I was his cherie.' (8) I think, but say nothing. Jess (or Italy's Sorella) continues, " Spain and Prussia are the hitachiin twins. Spain is Kaoru and Prussia is Hikaru. Italy is Honey, Germany is Mori, and England is Kyoya." Julia, and I clap, and she bows. Jess walks over, and hugs" Now about your dares?" Julia says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Julia and I read the dares. A mega-phone appears in my hand, and I yell into it. "Yo beaches get in here." Julia looks at me with a smile, and I say, "Beaches be like," we say together. "Sand!" Then Julia says, "and they so salty too." Julia, America, Jess, and Me all yell, " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as we do the Zack and Cody handshake. (A/N: srry if you don't get that, but I just had to add it.) The countries eventually come in, and we start the dares.

"OK guys, so as you can see we have our first reviewer, and newest co-host." The aforementioned girl waves happily at the countries. Greece walks over to her and says, "Το γατάκι είναι αρκετά." (9) She smiles, as she is petted by Greece. (I hope this is ok.) "Now who's ready for some truth and dares?"

No one does anything. "Well, too bad because Romano," I point to him. "I choose you." He scoffs at this, and says, "What the fuck do you want?" I smiles as I snap my fingers, and a shock collar appears on his neck. "what the fuc-," He is then abruptly cut off by a shock from the collar. "Oww that hurt!" I just laugh. "Hey Spain, why don't you go cheer up Roma." We both smirk, and he replies, "Si definitivamente."(10)

"No you damn-," The shock collar goes off, and the Spaniard is there hugging Lovi tightly, and kissing his face. Romano goes red, and tries to push him off, but Spain has him too tightly. "Lovi eres mi Pequeno tomate lindo." (11) The three co-hostesses sqweee at the cute yaoi sight. (srry Jess if you don't like Spamano. "Ok now for the next one." Looks at England. " England do you love America?" He blushes, and starts to say, " O-of course not you wankers." We all roll our eyes at this, and say, " yeah well we know your lying so you get do be our guinea pig, and try out the Wheel of Misfortune." Everyone stares at the wheel, and I turn to Jess and ask in my awesome British accent. "Jess, will you do the honors."

"I will," she takes the wheel, and spins it. I goes around a few times until it lands on one of the spaces. (A/N: don't forget you guys can ask to put truth and dares on the wheel.) She picks it up, and reads it. " Hells yeah perfect. It says have the person you like serenade a song of their choice to you." The hosts laugh, and America just stands up, and shouts. " I know the perfect song." He whispers the song to us and me, and Julia fangirl at how perfect this song is for him.

We start the song, and it seems like England instantly knows the song, and starts to blush. America starts,

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something **

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

** Oh please, say to me**

**You'll let me be your man**

**And please, say to me**

**I'll let me hold your hand**

I wanna hold your hand

He starts to really get into the song, and Julia and Jess already have nosebleeds from the yaoiness.

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside **

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

** Yeah, you've got that something **

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

** And when I touch you I feel happy inside **

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

He reaches for England's hand, and England hesitantly reaches out to it. America pulls England out of his chair.

**Yeah, you've got that something **

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand. **

America sneaks in a quick kiss on England's check, and England stammers saying, "You wanker you can't just sing Beatles songs whenever you feel like it." America just smiles. The hostesses fangirl at the yaoiness.

"Ok we need to calmdown, and end this chapter, but first the final end group dares, and since I'm lazy just scream the warning that should have been at the beginning." They all shrug, and yell.

"They don't own Hetalia."

1-my love

2-girl

3-oh my god yes finally.

4-what is my beautiful girl so happy about.

5-Get off of me you pervert. (I know what the translation says, but this is what I ment.)

6-Julia pay attention. I've been trying to get it.

7-My darling you wound me.

8-Darling

9-The kitty is pretty

10-Yes most definitely

11-Lovi you're my cute, little tomato

**Hey guys thx for reading this fanfic. I love to write this, but I never get any time in my house to write, but you guys make me want to write. My life really sucks at the moment, and my family life isn't the greatest right know, and I'm sure you guys don't really care about that, but thanks anyway.**

**Don't forget to review with dares and truths for the countries, and us; plus the wheels, and the group stuff. Oh, Jess did we do a good job with your character. If you want me to change anything tell us. Plus, sorry about the France thing it's just that he's one of my faves, and I can't help, but write it. I love you guys so much. oh, and the song is I wanna hold your hand by the Beatles.**


End file.
